True
by degrassichick
Summary: Kid Blink thinks he may have finally found love, Emily is perfect in so many ways. But everybody has secrets, and Emily is hiding a big one...her father is the mayor.
1. The Mayor's Daughter

**AN: Not exactly my first attempt at a Newsies FF but I hope everyone likes it and here is _True_. Please R&R!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 1**

**- - - - -**

"Watch where you'se walking," 17 year old Kid Blink grumbled as he crashed into someone, knocking them to the ground.

Today had not been a good day, he had sold a grand total of two papers in nine hours. School had gotten out and he expected to get more people to buy papers then...no such luck. No one cared about a stupid trolley strike that should have ended a year ago or some stupid kid that ran away to join the army...that's not real news.

"_Sor-ry_," the girl scoffed getting up and brushing off her clothes.

As soon as Blink got a good look at her, he regretted being rude, she was _beautiful_.

She had wavy golden blonde hair pulled back with a large barrette, fair skin, and ocean blue eyes. She was tall and slender and looked like she probably was wealthy, she was wearing a periwinkle blue frilly dress that drug to the ground like a wedding dress, it had a high collar and her black button up ankle boots were barely visible under her dress and she was wearing a gold heart shaped locket.

"Sorry, not in the best mood today,"

"It's fine...neither am I and I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry,"

"I'm Kid Blink,"

"Emily," she said and held out her white gloved hand.

Kid shook it and smiled at her.

She smiled back and then looked at the large clock on top of City Hall, "I need to go...supper starts in twenty minutes. Nice meeting you..." Emily said with a small smile.

"Y-you too," Blink said sheepishly with a grin.

"Bye," she said with a wave.

Blink sighed as he watched her run lightly across the street and round a corner by City Hall.

- - - - -

"I'm home," 16 year old Emily Vanderbilt said, removing her gloves and walking into the parlor.

"Hello Emily," her mother said from the chase where she was reading a romance novel, not even looking up.

"Hi Emmy," her 11 year old sister Elizabeth said from where she was sitting at a small table with her stuffed bears named Sir Fluff and Lady Fuzz, having a tea party.

"Hey Libby," Emily said with a smile as she removed her boots.

Her mother looked up and gasped, "Emily Marie! What on earth happened to your dress? It was brand new!"

"Sorry mother," Emily said, "I fell,"

"You fell? That's your excuse for ruining the dress?"

"Just a dress mommy," Elizabeth piped up.

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh as the front door in the foyer swung open, "I'm home!" her father's voice sang out through the house.

"Hi daddy!" Emily exclaimed running to her father and putting her arms around him.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth squealed and ran to her father, he swooped her up and sat her on her shoulders.

"Did you have a good day today Richard?" the girls mother asked walking into the foyer, looking at him with a smile.

"As a matter of fact I had a great day today," her father said cheerfully, "What's for supper?"

"Iris!" her mother sang out to their maid.

Iris was tall and African American, she had been with the Vanderbilt's since Emily was only one years old.

"Yes?" she asked, walking into the foyer.

"What is for supper tonight?"

"Well...I took the liberty of getting you all tickets to see Medda perform tonight at Irving Hall, dinner will be served there," Iris said with a smile.

Her mother groaned with disgust.

"That sounds great," her father said with a smile.

Mrs. Vanderbilt stared at her husband and simply sighed and then turned to Elizabeth and Emily who both looked very excited to be getting out of the house.

"You girls better go change," her mother said with fake enthusiasm.

The girls grinned at each other, "Okay!" they said in unison.

"Race ya upstairs," Elizabeth grinned.

"In your dreams short stop," Emily said sarcastically.

"One...two...go!" they said and raced each other up the spiral staircase, the two were laughing so much they continued to crash into each other and wind up giggling.

Emily stepped into her bedroom and walked to her closet, deciding on what to wear.

She chose a long, beautiful pink dress that had a large skirt and a long train.

She pulled on her corset and then pulled the dress on over it, she grabbed the lighter pink ribbon and tied it around the waist of her skirt, "Libby!" she sang out.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked, bounding into the bedroom.

"Could you button me?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded and climbed on her sister's bed and buttoned up all of the buttons in the back of the dress.

Emily looked herself over, not liking the way she looked.

"You look amazing," her sister said excitement in her pale blue eyes.

Emily and Elizabeth looked somewhat like each other only everything about Elizabeth was paler, she had paler blonde hair, paler skin, and paler eyes. She was short and what Emily considered a beanpole, she was very thin.

"You think?" Emily asked, spinning around, the dress cascading around her as she spun.

Elizabeth nodded.

Emily turned towards her small sister who was wearing a miniature version of Emily's dress only it was blue.

Both of the girls had their hair up in buns with curled tendrils spilling out and black button up ankle boots.

"Girls are you ready?" their mother asked from downstairs.

Emily grabbed her pink clutch hand bag and Elizabeth grabbed hers and they walked downstairs.

"Here are your shawls," Iris said, sliding a pink shawl over Emily's shoulders and a blue one over Elizabeth's.

"Thank you," they both replied in unison as their mother shooed them out of the house and into the carriage.

- - - - -

"I love it here," Emily said as she looked around Medda's.

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor!" a newspaper reporter yelled, running to Emily's father.

She had no idea why they were all so obsessed with him, he had a job just like everyone else...he was the mayor. Big deal.

"I think I'm in love," Emily heard Elizabeth whisper by her ear.

"With?" Emily asked, peering at everybody.

"Him," Elizabeth said, pointing to a boy standing in the corner.

Emily glanced at him, he was adorable and looked to be Elizabeth's age.

He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a brown paperboy cap, a light brown checkered shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants with a pair of black shoes.

"Let's go meet him," Emily said, steering her sister to him.

The boy looked surprised when he saw two beautiful girls standing in front of him.

"H-hi?" he stammered.

"Hi...I'm Emily, this is my sister Elizabeth," Emily said introducing them.

"Les...Les Jacobs," he said with a smile.

"My sister just wanted to say hi," Emily said.

Elizabeth waved at him shyly.

"I'll let you two talk," Emily said with a small laugh and then walked away.

"Emily!" a voice called.

Emily spun around and saw her best friend Meredith walking towards her, her curly chestnut brown hair cascading to her collarbone and her mint green skirt swishing against her as she walked.

"Hi," Emily said with a smile.

"You know...normally I'm not supposed to fall for "lowlifes" as my family calls them, but there is something about him that makes me feel...I don't know, jittery," she said and pointed her gloved hands towards someone in the balcony area.

Emily recognized who she was pointing at.

Kid Blink.

- - - - -

Please R&R!


	2. Remembering Normal

**Chapter 2**

**- - - - -**

"Now if he's not cute I don't know who is," Meredith said.

"Yeah he's cute," Emily agreed.

"What's with the eye patch though? Training to be a pirate?" Meredith asked and then started to laugh.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend as Kid Blink's eye met her own.

He grinned and walked through the crowd and down the stairs of the balcony, to where Meredith and Emily stood.

"Hi Emily," Kid Blink said with a smile.

"Hey Kid," Emily smiled.

"Wait...you _know_ him?" Meredith asked.

Emily nodded, "We met today,"

"I'm her best friend Meredith, or Mary if you prefer," she grinned at him.

Kid Blink smiled, "Nice to meet you,"

Meredith nodded, "So what's with the patch?" she asked.

Emily stared at her with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"My parents got shot when I was seven, I was trying to protect them, a bullet shot me right in the eye,"

"EW, that's gross, let's go Em," Meredith said.

"Why? It's real life," Emily said.

Meredith stared at her, "Em, let's go, your father is probably looking for you,"

"So?"

Meredith scoffed, "This is why people like Emily and I don't hang around with dirty street rats like you...you abduct us with your good looks and then gross us out, you poor pathetic loser." Meredith said before turning on her heel and stalking off.

Blink looked at the ground.

"Don't even think about the type of stuff Meredith says, she's insane," Emily said.

"Emmy, we're leaving!" Elizabeth said, making her way towards the crowd towards her sister, "Oh hi," Elizabeth said, looking up at Kid Blink.

"Kid, this is my little sister Libby,"

"Hi," Kid Blink said with a smile.

"Is Kid your real name?" she asked questioningly with a smirk.

Kid laughed and shook his head, "No...it's Bryon,"

"That's a neat name," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Daddy says we need to go home," she said, turning to Emily.

Emily nodded, "Alright...it was good to see you again Kid," she said with a smile.

"Kid, do you know Les?" Elizabeth asked.

Kid nodded, "He's one of my best friends little brothers, why?"

"Tell him to meet me tomorrow in Central Park while he's taking his route," she said with a grin.

"Lib," Emily said with a laugh.

"No...it's no problem, I'll do it cutie," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said with a grin and then walked away followed by Emily who turned around to give Kid Blink a wave and a smile.

- - - - -

"What were you doing talking to street rats like those boys?" her father asked as they walked to their carriage.

"Daddy, why does it matter?" Elizabeth asked, "They're really nice,"

"And they are also the bums who held that strike last year," their dad said.

"Daddy, they're not bums, and they're not street rats, they're people," Emily said.

"I don't care what you girls call them, I don't want you associated with them," he said sternly as the carriage rode off.

The girls shot each other glances and then sighed as their father rambled on and on about how wrong it was until they pulled up to their house and pulled into the large circular driveway and they all got out.

"I can't believe he said all those things," Emily grumbled as she walked upstairs to her bedroom followed by Elizabeth.

"What was wrong with them? I thought they were nice, that Kid Blink guy is really nice and so is Les, and this other guy I met, his name is Francis Sullivan or Jack Kelly or the Cowboy...he told me all three names," Elizabeth said, walking into Emily's bedroom.

Emily shook her head, "Why are mayors always so egotistical? We've met the one of New Jersey, Delaware, Maine, Pennsylvania, they all act the same!" Emily exclaimed as she let her shawl drop to the floor.

"Why does daddy hate them?" Elizabeth asked, flopping onto her sister's bed.

"Because, it's his job...he didn't used to be like this, then everything changed when he became mayor...then I became eye candy to every guy in all of New York City and you became the envy of every girl at your school...I personally, hate my life," Emily said, taking her hair out of its bun, it grazed across her stomach.

"How can you hate life? We have a mansion, money, Star, Dover, mom and dad, each other, Iris, how could you hate life?"

Emily glanced as her Dachshund, Dover, came into her room, his feet padding across her polished oak wood floor.

"How much do mom and dad even talk to us? How many times a day?"

"Breakfast and dinner..."

"Exactly, each last about thirty minutes, and then they spend most of the time talking to each other and about how bad "street rats" are, I'm sick of it. For once, I'd just like to be _normal_, back when I was able to be friends with and talk to whoever I wanted, not have to go to press conferences, be able to have fun with my friends without being mobbed my paparazzi, having real friends, just being me...don't you miss that? Don't you remember what normal is?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I barely remember...I was six,"

"See? Thanks to father being the mayor, my teenage years are ruined,"

"And this life is normal to me," Elizabeth said.

"It's what you're used to, but it's not real, life can't be this perfect. But my life is always going to be stuck being this... dull."

"Not necessarily, he could step down..."

"Yeah, that's a one in a million chance Libs, he has wanted to be mayor since I can even remember, he'll step down from being mayor when hell freezes over and Jesus goes evil,"

"Don't criticize him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Emily sighed, "I wasn't...I was simply stating a fact,"

"That said Jesus is going evil,"

"You don't get it Libby." Emily said.

"So now I'm stupid?"

"Just go to bed," Emily said in exhaustion.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Fine," she said and stomped into her room which shared a connecting door with Emily's.

"Not very lady like!" Emily called out even if it was useless.

Emily rolled her eyes at the closed door and changed out of her dress into her nightgown.

She lay down on her bed, her hair cascading all over her pillow.

Her father's idea of a nice boy was one with money and good manners, good manners led to something else though, treating a girl like a trophy...boys like that never treated girls with respect, they treated them like garbage. She never wanted to marry someone like that, but knowing her luck, she'd be put in an arranged marriage, just like her mother was.

- - - - -

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	3. Just Emily

**Chapter 3**

**- - - - -**

Emily rolled off her bed again, her silk bedspread wrapping around her as she tumbled onto the hard oak wood floor.

Emily sighed as she sat up, shedding the blanket into a heap on the floor and walking to her closet, pulling out yet another dress, it was times like this she wished she could just be like a boy and wear pants, but that was very un-ladylike.

She glanced at her clock, it was 7:12, it was way too early for a Sunday but she had church, she may be a Christian, but church was utterly boring for her.

She sighed and pulled on her corset, it tightened around her chest, she hated it.

"Hello Miss Vanderbilt," her nanny Loretta said, strolling into her room.

Both Emily and Elizabeth had nannies along with Iris, Emily's was Loretta and Elizabeth's was Antoinette or Toni has Emily called her.

Loretta was beautiful, she was tall and slender, Italian, in her mid thirties with black curly hair, olive skin and soft brown eyes.

"It's Em to you Etta," Emily said with a smile.

Loretta smiled back at her and grabbed her mint green dress, it was huge with a hoopskirt and a train.

"Why do I always feel like I'm living back in the seventeen hundreds?" Emily asked with a laugh as she stared at the dress.

"I think they want you to be…" Etta said, pulling out a large mint green hat, it had a green feather on the top, it was huge, it reminded Emma of wearing a tube on her head, she hated hats like that.

"Why all of this for church?" Emily asked, as Loretta pulled the dress on Emily, buttoning the back.

"You won't be attending church today…" Loretta started.

That could only mean one thing.

"No!" Emily exclaimed, "A banquet?"

Loretta nodded dully as she grabbed her makeup, applying mint green eye shadow to her eyes, blush to her cheeks, and pink lipstick to her lips.

"God!" Emily exclaimed, flopping onto her bed, "Where is it this time?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Here in Manhattan, at the Callaway manor."

"I hate it there, that's where Charles lives, I hate Charles,"

The Callaway manor was where Emily's fathers assistant Martin lived, and along with Martin was his wife Martha, and there seventeen year old Charles…Emily _hated_ Charles, he always tried sneaking moves on her, she loathed him entirely.

"I didn't even remember daddy mentioning a banquet today," Emily said.

"He just heard about it last night at Medda's. You are supposed to be there at eight and you will be having breakfast and then the banquet is to begin at nine,"

"What's it for?"

"Elections are in less than a month,"

"Damn." Emily muttered, Loretta laughed.

"This may sound mean," Emily started, "But I don't want daddy to make mayor, I want to live like a real teenager should, break free!" Emily exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

"Emily! Elizabeth!" her father called from downstairs.

Emily pretended to cough, Loretta knew what she was doing.

"Good luck getting out of this Em," Loretta said.

"Please Etta?" Emily asked, practically getting on her knees, "Just make him think I'm sick,"

Loretta sighed, "Richard!" she called out, "Miss Emily has a terrible fever, she won't be able to come!"

Emily grinned and wrapped her nanny in a hug.

"Emily, why not?" Elizabeth asked, walking to her door.  
Emily looked at her sister who was wearing a brown silk dress with a long train and a brown hat that looked like a beret that had a pink rose on the top of it.

Emily choked out a cough, "Sick,"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Feel better," she said and bounded off down the hallway.

Just then her mother appeared at the door, wearing a periwinkle blue dress, somewhat similar to Emily's with the hoopskirt and a long train, her hair was up in a bun, "Are you alright?"

"No mother, I think I'm sick," Emily said, coughing.

Mrs. Vanderbilt stared at her daughter, "Emily, this is the big election banquet, we'll be discussing your father running,"

"I'm sorry mother," Emily coughed again.

Emily's mother sighed, "Fine, we'll be home around five tonight, feel better. Loretta, you will be taking care of her right?"

Loretta nodded, "Of course ma'am, I'm going to make her some chicken soup in a bit,"

Mrs. Vanderbilt nodded, "Alright then…feel better sweetheart," she said with a smile and then walked back down the spiral staircase, Emily smiled when she heard the front door close and the sound of a horse's carriage leaving the cobblestone street.

"Yes!" Emily cried, and wrapped Loretta in a hug again.

"You're welcome," Loretta laughed.

"Etta?" Emily asked, breaking the hug, "Do you own any clothes less…professional?"

Loretta nodded, "Come with me," she said leading her downstairs and down a large hallway, to another wing of the house, where the hired help worked.

Etta led her into her bedroom and opened her closet, pulling out a black short sleeved dress, it had white polka dots on it and a red trim along the bottom of the dress.

"It's beautiful, can I wear it?" Emily asked, staring at the dress in awe.

Loretta nodded, "Try it on."

Emily had Loretta unbutton her dress, it feel to the floor in a heap, she took of her corset and pulled the dress on over her body, it felt amazing, like her nightgown, simple and soft and most important-comfortable.

"It's perfect," Emily said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It looks good on you,"

"I didn't know they made short dresses like this," Emily said, referring to how the dress hit her knees.

"I made it," Etta said.

Emily stared at her nanny in surprise, "You made this?"

Loretta nodded.

"Can you make me one?" Emily asked with a smile.

Loretta smiled back at her, "I'll see what I can do, but first, let's get that goop off your face," Loretta said, sitting Emily on her stool by her mirror, washing off all of Emily's makeup with a washcloth.

"You don't need makeup you know," Loretta said, "You're beautiful without it,"

Emily smiled at her nanny, Loretta was always honest, she had been with the Vanderbilt's since Emily was five years old.

"Etta, do you know any newsies?"

"Of course I do," Loretta said, "My son's a newsie,"

Emily stared at her in disbelief, "You have a son?"

Loretta nodded, "Yep, he's sixteen years old,"

"I didn't know that." Emily said.

"You used to play with him from when you were three until you were six, then his father and I got a divorce, and his father took him…sent him to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House, I didn't know it though, I haven't seen him since he was six, so for ten years,"

"Wouldn't you get him back?" Emily asked.

Loretta shook her head, "He got custody, he was his guardian he did what he wanted to do, and then he died a few years later, drowned himself,"

"The dad or your son?"

"Marc, my husband…my son, Shawn, is still alive, at least I hope…I don't know if he thinks of me anymore,"

"I remember him!" Emily exclaimed, "Shawn Higgins, your son! He had that curly black hair and he would play poker with me even if we were just little kids, he'd gamble with anything,"

Loretta nodded with a smile, "That was my Shawn,"

Emily applied light blush to her cheeks and then stood up, "I'm going to tour around Manhattan today," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"There's this newsie I met last night, I really like him, his name's Kid Blink, I wanted to see him today, would he be at church?"

Loretta shook her head, "I don't think so,"

"So what do newsies do?"

"Deliver newspapers, check Central Park and then go to this place called _Tibbys_ it's a restaurant where all the newsies go,"

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it,"

Emily nodded with a smile, "Thanks Etta, for everything,"

Loretta smiled, "I have one more thing for you," she said, and pulled out a white crotched shawl.

"Thanks," Emily said, and slid it over her shoulders, "Be back soon!" she said and hurried out of the house and then remembered something.

"Etta!" she said, walking back into the house.  
Etta was ahead of her and held her Mary Jane's in her hand.

"Thank you," Emily said, sliding them on her feet, she smiled at Loretta and then hurried outside.

Her first day of being just Emily, began today.

- - - - -

**R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92**


	4. Going to Tibby's

**Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, and here is Chapter 4!**

**R&R!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter 4**

**- - - - - **

Emily strolled around Central Park, getting whistles from many guys, most she noticed, clutching newspapers.

"Hey!" she called out to one boy that was whistling a tune, she had noticed he hadn't directed the whistle at _her_ so she figured he had to be okay.

The boy spun around and glanced at her, he was tall with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue checkered shirt with khaki pants and a blue vest, "Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you a newsie?" she asked, squinting in the sunlight.

He nodded, "David Jacobs," he said as she walked over to him.

"Emily," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," David said.

He reminded her of someone, his last name was Jacobs, and so was the kid Elizabeth met last night.

_What was the kid's name? _Emily asked herself, _Luke, Larry, Lesley…_

"Do you have a brother?" Emily asked.

David nodded, "Yeah, Les, he's my kid brother…you know him?"

_Les, that's it!_

"My sister talked to him last night at Medda's," Emily said with a smile as they began to walk through the park.

David nodded, "I wasn't able to make it last night, but Les did mention a girl, named Elizabeth I think was her name,"

"Yep, that's my sister,"

"He sounded like he really liked her,"

"She liked him too," Emily replied as they stepped outside the park and were now walking down the cobblestone street.

"Les was waiting for her to meet her, that's why I'm still hanging around this place,"

Emily gulped, remembering the conversation with Elizabeth the night before, "She had to go to a banquet for my father which thankfully I sweet talked my way out of,"

David nodded, "So…where are you from?" David asked.

"I live a few streets from City Hall."

"So I take it you have money…"

"What?" Emily asked.

"They are really beautiful houses down by City Hall, on Flourish Street or whatever it is,"

"Yeah, I live on Flourish,"

"You live by the mayor? Man, that'd be really out there," David said in amazement.

_These guys know a lot about Manhattan. _Emily thought.

Emily nodded, "I guess so…"

"Have you met him?" David asked.

"…yeah," Emily said as if it were no big deal.

_It's not…he's my father._

"That'd be really neat," David said as they neared a small restaurant, "Ever been to _Tibbys_?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope,"

"Then come on," David said, taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

It wasn't fancy, just a nice, small restaurant.

Simple.

"Hey look at that The Walking Mouth gots himself a goilfriend!" a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes said from a booth, holding a cane.

"She's not my girlfriend, I found her in Central Park," David said, walking over to his friends, Emily at his side.

"This is Emily, Emily…these are a few of the newsies; Mush, Cowboy-or Jack Kelly, Boots, Specs, Dutch, Snoddy, Crutchy, and you probably already know Spot," he said, pointing to the guy with the cane.

"Hi…Emily," she said with a smile.

They returned smiles and waves.

"I'm Jack Kelly, or Cowboy…leader of the Manhattan Newsies, Spot over there is the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies," Cowboy said, standing up.

"My sister Elizabeth told me about you,"

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah, cute lil blonde broad, tawkin to Les,"

Emily nodded, "That's my sister."

"Anyone interested in a fake headline?" a thick New York/Italian accent asked, walking into Tibbys.

"Hey Race, how's it rolling?" Mush asked, looking up at the boy.  
Emily spun around, a short Italian boy with olive skin and brown eyes with curly hair was walking towards them.

"See dis broad, she's Emily," Boots said, nodding towards Emily.

"Nice ta meet ya," Racetrack said holding out his hand to her, "Racetrack Higgins,"

Emily shook his hand and took another look at him, he couldn't be Loretta's son…he couldn't be.

But he did look like her…and his last name _was_ Higgins…

Emily shook the thought out of her head, he couldn't be the same Shawn Higgins.

"That you're real name?" Emily asked questioningly.

Racetrack shook his head, "It's my nickname since I'se always at the racetracks, Higgins is my real last name…first is Shawn."

Emily nearly choked on air, he was Shawn!

"You'se okay?" Racetrack asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Emily!" a voice yelled excitedly.

Emily spun around and saw Blink.

"Hey," she said with a smile as he walked over to them.

"What are you'se doing heah?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Emily echoed.

_Lame answer Vanderbilt._

"I'se figured I'd visit my friends before I'se went and sold da rest of my papers, what bout you?"

"I met David in Central Park and he took me here," Emily replied.

"Told ya she's ya goil," Spot spoke up.

David swatted him with his hand, "Ignore Conlon,"

Spot rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before turning to Cowboy and started up a conversation.

"That's a nice dress ya got in," Kid Blink said, looking her attire up and down.

"Thanks, my nanny Loretta made it and I borrowed it, she is a great fashion designer," Emily said, twirling around in the dress.

Racetrack's head shot up but then swooped back down, figuring there was more than one woman named Loretta in New York City.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Kid Blink said with a smile.

Emily smiled back and then turned to the rest of the newsies, "I better be heading out, I wanted to tour more of Manhattan so…"

Kid Blink looked up at her, "I'll come wid ya, I needs ta sell da rest of me papes anyway, see you guy's lata," he said with a nod of his head and then walked over to Emily, crooking his arm to her, "Shall we?"

Emily laughed, "Bye everyone," she said and then turned to Blink, "We shall," she said and walked out with him, arm in arm.

"Race, wads wid ya?" Jack asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously as he watched Emily walk away.

"Nuttin," Racetrack replied, "The name Loretta jus sounds familiar, dats all,"

"Dere's probably tons a goils in Manhattan named Loretta," Mush said.

Racetrack nodded, "Yeah, I know. But wouldn't that just be da craziest? Me finally finding my ma after ten yeahs,"

"Everybody wants ta find dere ma's Race," Jack said, coming up behind him, "But the chances of you seeing her afta 10 yeahs of _not_ seeing her, that's askin for a lot right dere,"

Racetrack shrugged it off, "Is not her anyway, you'se right Jack, I ain't neva gonna find me ma,"

- - - - -

"So, this is what newsies do?" Emily questioned as they strolled down the cobblestone street.

Kid Blink laughed, "Trick question?"

Emily laughed.

"Ya know," Kid Blink started, "I'se really glad you came taday," he said with a smile.

Emily grinned back at him, "Really?"

Kid Blink nodded.

Emily smiled, "I'm glad too,"

They returned another set of grins and then continued to walk down the streets of Manhattan, talking about the first things that popped into their heads.

- - - - -

**I know, I know, it's a total Mary-Sue! But please don't start hurling pitchforks and evil tomatoes (and maybe even acorns) at me! The plot will begin to thicken, I swear!!**

**Review please!! (and no flames)**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**


	5. An Arranged Marriage

**PeliculaJane: Thanks for the review. I know that there are some historical and fashion facts that aren't right-the dress for instance, which is why I had Loretta make it instead of her buying it in a store. Sorry if the facts are wrong, I really am. But please just keep reading, even though they're will probably be some facts about history that are wrong. I appreciate the review though, really I do.**

**Nosilla: I swear! The plot will appear, seriously!! The story is gonna make a turn in this chapter!!**

**Kid Blink's Dreamer: Why do I always have a stupid tendency to write Mary-Sue stories? Damn me. I'm really sorry it's a lot like a Mary-Sue; the plot is beginning to grow in this chapter though, seriously.**

**Alex: I can't wait for Race to meet his mom either! Unfortunately, I have no clue when it'll happen, but it will! **

**spotnmushlover46: Romance is coming up, honestly and truthfully. I love Mush too!! (Off topic, but had to include that in there)**

**-Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep 'em coming! Here's Chapter 5-**

**R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter 5**

**- - - - - **

"So, what'd ya think of all me friends?" Kid Blink asked as the two continued to stroll around Manhattan.

"They were really, um, interesting," Emily said with a smile, "Especially that Racetrack kid,"

Kid Blink nodded, "Yeah, he's somethin special, always betting, tryin ta get us newsies to play pokah wid him. Plus he's always at da racetracks and in search of his ma constantly."

Emily gulped, "Has he found her?"

"Nah," Kid Blink said, shaking his head, "He hasn't seen her since he was six. His dad is dead and his mom is missing, that's why us newsies try ta take him undah our wing as much as we'se can, we'se always worried 'bout him,"

Emily nodded, knowing that she knew his mom.  
She hadn't noticed, but the sun had been beginning to set, casting pink all across the sky, "Oh my god," she said.

"What?" Kid Blink asked, as he got done selling his last paper.

"What time is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh," Kid Blink said, glancing around until he noticed a clock on top of city hall, "4:53, why?"

"I have to go," Emily said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"I have to be home by five, it's kind of a curfew,"

Kid Blink nodded, "I'se understand,"

Emily nodded at him, "Thank you," she said with a smile, "I had a great time today," she said, and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kid Blink grinned, "Thanks,"

Emily returned the grin, "I really have to go, I'm sorry! I'll see you around though," she said with a smile and then turned around and ran around the corner past city hall.

Kid Blink sighed happily as he felt his cheek and then walked off down the street whistling the tune to _King of New York_.

- - - - -

Emily raced up the stairs and kicked off her Mary Jane's, tossing them to the side and then climbing into bed.

Loretta smiled as she stepped inside, "That was very close, it's just now five o'clock,"

"I had a great time today Etta, thank you so much for letting me go!" Emily said with a grin.

Loretta smiled, "I'm glad you had fun," she said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and walking out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Mr. Vanderbilt," Emily heard Loretta say from the hallway, "Yes, Miss Emily is just about to take a nap,"

Emily's eyes quickly snapped shut and she wrapped her bedspread around her, snuggling into the pillows.

Her door creaked open, "Emily?" her father's voice asked.

Emily glanced up, pretending to have just woken up, "Hi daddy," she said with a small smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Emily nodded, "A lot better, how was the banquet?"

Her father smiled, "It went well, Charles asked about you,"

_Go figure…_Emily thought to herself, looking at her comforter.

"Are you going to change anything about the newsies?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"The newsboys? I wouldn't give a penny to any of those boys; I wouldn't even waste my spit on their shoes,"

"But daddy," Emily said, in a near whine, "As mayor, it's your duty to worry about everyone,"

Her father shrugged, "I don't care about the newsies, I don't know _why_ you're so worked up on them,"

"Loretta's son is a newsie, that's why I care,"

_Half of why I care._

"How does that affect me?" her father sneered.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Now, you're mother and I wanted to talk to you about something," her father said with a gesturing smile.

Emily stared at him blankly, this was never good.

Emily's mother walked inside and turned to the two, "Let's discuss this in the parlor."

- - - - -

Emily twirled a loose string on a chair around her finger as her parents shot glances at each other.

"As you know Emily," her mother finally spoke up, "you are sixteen, a debutante,"

_And…?_

"And as you also know, it's about time you found a husband,"

Emily practically spit out the water she had just taken a sip of from the glass Loretta had sat down for her.

Loretta, who was still in the room, began to grow wide eyed, "She's only sixteen, Mrs. Vanderbilt,"

Emily's mom shot her a "go away" glare and Loretta left the room.

"Married?" Emily squeaked out the word.

Emily's parents nodded.

"But I'm only sixteen!" she exclaimed, standing up.

Her father finally got a look at her dress, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Emily ignored the comment, "I'm not getting married, is that even legal at my age?"

"Yes it is, and your mother and I already agreed."

"But that's not fair!" she exclaimed, near crying.

"Neither is you dressing like a harlot, flaunting your legs around, what if someone could have seen you today?"

"But daddy!" Emily cried out, tears beginning to fall from her blue eyes.

"It's best for you," her father said.

"Who am I marrying anyway?" Emily asked, with a sulky pout.

"Well, Jonathon said that Andrew was-"

"The governors son? No!" Emily cried out, "I don't even know him! But I don't want to marry him, I refuse to marry someone who is probably loser and that I don't even know!"

"Emily," her mother warned.

"Jonathon and Mary think it is a delightful idea," her father said, trying to sound cheerful.

"What about what I have to say about it? Don't I matter at all?" Emily asked.

"Emily, calm down,"

"What's in it for you, huh?" Emily asked. "Huh?!"

"Emily Marie! You do not yell at your father that way!" her mother said sternly.

"Like I care what I do right now." Emily snapped and then turned to her father, "I'm not getting married, not at sixteen and not to Andrew or anyone else you set me up with for that matter!" she exclaimed and raced out of the living room, her feet padding across the floor.

She hurried to the foyer and stepped out the front door, slamming it behind her.

- - - - -

Kid Blink glanced around Central Park, Mush and Racetrack at his side. They were just goofing around and receiving dirty glares from men and women who considered them, "less" than everyone else.

"Hey, isn't dat Emily?" Mush asked, pointing.

Kid Blink turned around. Emily was racing through Central Park with bare feet, her dress swishing around her knees and tears flying down her face. Her hair was a wreck and she had rings around her eyes.

"Emily?" he asked.

Emily glanced up and hurried towards him, practically crashing into his arms.

"Are you'se okay?" he asked.

"Does she look okay?" Mush noted sarcastically.

"Whas wrong?" Racetrack questioned.

"My father wants to put me in an arranged marriage." Emily said between gasps and sobs.

That almost made Kid Blink's heart stop beating, "Wid who?"

"The governors son,"

"Dats awful," Mush said sympathetically.

"Why don't deys just get da mayor's daughta to marry him? Idn't dat the types a stuff de is supposed ta do?"

_I am the mayor's daughter._

Emily shrugged and wiped her eyes, "I feel awful," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kid Blink put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

"We'll let ya two tawk, c'mon Race," Mush said, grabbing his friend's arm.

Racetrack shrugged and followed Mush.

"It'll be okay, Emily," Kid Blink said.

"I don't want to get married," she sobbed, "I'm only sixteen!"

"It'll be okay," he said, stroking her hair.

She sat up and stared into his gray eye with her blue ones, she leaned in close and kissed him softly on the lips and then broke apart a second later, biting her lip.

"Whas wrong?" he asked.

Emily smiled, "Nothing, that was just sort of awkward,"

"Yeah, I guess it kinda was," he said and ran a hand through his hair, "But I'se liked it," he said with a grin.

Emily grinned back, "I liked it too." She said and wiped her eyes, "I actually should probably be going. I need to cool off a bit,"

Kid Blink nodded and then an idea came to his head, "Why dontcha come back to da lodging house wid me? Da udda newsies wouldn't mind,"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Kid Blink nodded, "Shoa, if you wanna,"

Emily gave him a small smile, "I would, but it would just get my father angry. And that's the last thing I need tonight with all the anger that is already building up in me,"

"Is your fadda selling ya to da governor for cash or somethin?"

"Probably a higher stake," Emily muttered.

"Wha?" Kid Blink asked.

"Yeah, probably for cash," Emily covered up.

"I'se sorry about dat," Kid Blink said.

Emily nodded and stood up, "I'm a wreck; I should be heading home,"

"I'se could walk ya," Kid Blink suggested.

Emily shook her head, "No, that's okay. But thank you, I just need some time to think, a walk home would do that,"

Kid Blink nodded, "I'se understand. I'll see ya lata Emily,"

Emily nodded, "Okay. See you Kid Blink, and thanks for cheering me up a little bit," she said with a small smile.

Kid grinned, "No problem. See ya," he said and walked out of the park.

Emily followed him and then the two parted directions and headed towards home.

- - - - -

On her way home, Emily wondered why she was near afraid to tell Kid Blink that she was the mayor's daughter.

Maybe it was just that she was afraid of getting hurt, guys always hurt her, and thanks to being the daughter of the mayor, she was usually forced to go out with men, mostly just ones that she didn't like. She didn't think Kid Blink would actually hurt her, but she couldn't take the risk. She was already terrified of being paired with Andrew Patton as her new husband. She had never met him but she had never heard any extraordinary things about him. The newsgirls she would see roaming the streets were usually gushing about him, but that didn't make him much more of a catch in Emily's eyes. He still wasn't the one for her. She didn't know when she would meet the actual "one" for her, but she knew it wouldn't be Andrew.

She especially didn't like the fact that her father was more than likely just using her as the reason to get into a higher rank of government. Just hook up the mayor's daughter with the governors son and voila!  
Emily cringed when she thought about that. She may love her father, but she hated him right now. What about when Elizabeth grew up? Was he going to do this to her too?

She seriously doubted that Kid Blink would hurt her, but what she needed right now was just to be treated like a normal teenage girl. Not like Emily Vanderbilt, daughter of Richard Vanderbilt, the mayor of New York City.

And if lying was what could get her to finally having a friend that was a guy, then that's what she would do.

She would lye.

- - - - -

**I'm really sorry if it was a little bit confusing.**

**Anyway, review please! (no flamers)**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**


	6. The Marriage Massacre

**Disclaimer: Never have I nor will I own _Newsies _the brilliant story is a true story from 1899 and the brilliant musical is sadly owned by Disney...damn it. Nah, jk!**

**Chapter 6**

**-x-**

Emily lay on her bed, her feet propped up against a wall. She knew it was un-ladylike but she didn't care at that moment.

She was intently reading the book her school had assigned the class to read: _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Emily, could you please come down here?" Richard's voice called up the stairs.

Emily sighed and sat down her book, removing herself from the bed.

She placed her robe over her nightgown and walked downstairs, "Yes?" she asked.

"We wanted to talk to you more about the marriage," her mother said.

"Goodbye," Emily said and turned around, going back upstairs.

"Emily Marie, get back here this instant!" her father's voice boomed, stopping Emily cold in her tracks.

She could feel her throat beginning to get a lump in it, her father rarely yelled.

Emily turned back around, forcing herself not to cry.

"Andrew is a great young man, I don't see why you are having such a hard time with this," her father said, pacing around the parlor.

Emily watched him from where she was seated on a chair, "I don't want to get married at sixteen and become someone's concubine,"

"Emily! Language," her mother warned

Emily sighed and sunk lower into her chair.

"What has gotten into you these past few weeks, you always seem to be angry with us, what did we ever do wrong?" her father pleaded.

"You became the mayor," Emily muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" her father asked.

"You became the mayor," she said more clearly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything,"

"Excuse me?"

Emily shot up from her chair, "I have dealt with this since I was eleven years old and I hate it! I hate being the mayor's daughter! For once in my life since I have reached the double digits, I would just like to be normal. I have hated my life for the past five years. I don't get to date anybody of my choosing, I can't be associated with anyone who doesn't have a lot of money, I'm getting put into a stupid arranged marriage with a _stranger_, I almost have to have a guard with me everywhere I go, and I hate it! And you've became an egotistical jerk and-"

_SMACK!_

Her father's rough hand hit the skin across her soft cheek quickly and roughly.

Emily and her mother both shared a gasp.

Emily's hand cupped her cheek as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't you speak to me like that ever again," her father said sternly.

Tears dripped from her eyes rapidly, her father had _never_ hit her before.

"Yes…sir," she said between a gasp and a sob and then spun around, racing upstairs.

x-

Loretta watched as Emily sped up the stairs and she clutched the towel she had been holding with a much tighter grip.

She had been walking to the hired help corridor when she heard Emily yelling, she watched and couldn't believe what Richard had done.

"Oh, hello Loretta," Diana Vanderbilt said as she stared at her husband angrily.

"Hello Mrs. Vanderbilt, Mr. Vanderbilt," Loretta replied, shooting Richard a look when she said his name. "I'm going to go get some ice and then see if Emily is alright," she said and turned around, walking away.

x-

Emily sobbed into her pillows loudly.

Just then there was a tap at her door, "Em, its Etta,"

"Come in," she sobbed, her voice muffled through her pillows.

Her door creaked open and then shut.

Loretta sat on the edge of her bed, stroking Emily's hair, "I'm sorry your father did that to you honey,"

"Why did he though?" Emily asked, sitting up.

Loretta placed the ice filled towel softly on Emily's cheek, "He could just be under stress,"

"He's never…h-hit me…b-before!" Emily wailed, wrapping her arms around Loretta and sobbing into her neck.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. I know how much it would pain me to see my ex husband hitting little Shawn, and he was only six years old,"

Emily gulped, "He hit him?" she asked, breaking away from the hug.

Loretta nodded, "I hated it every time, I would just sob watching them,"

"I think I saw it happen once," Emily said remembering something that had happened eleven years ago…

x-

"_You cheat," six –year- old Emily said, smirking at her best friend._

"_Did not, you lost fair and square," Shawn said with just as big of a smirk and took away her "poker chips" were actually just crackers._

_Emily rolled her eyes and stood up from the floor, smoothing down her dress._

_Shawn walked over to her with a smirk still planted on his face now._

"_Okay, I get it. You won," _

"_You better," he said, ruffling her hair playfully._

"_Shawn," she squealed, pushing him playfully._

_Just then the front door swung open and they heard something banging against a wall._

"_You're daddy's home," Emily said, staring at the ground._

_Shawn got a feared look in his dark eyes as his father was leaning against the door frame._

"_Hullo Emillllllllllllllyyyyyyy," his drunken voice slurred._

"_Hi Mr. Higgins," Emily said politely._

"_Wha?" he asked, now turning his attention to Shawn, "Not gunna say hullo to your own faddah?" _

_Shawn gulped._

"_Ya lil shit," he said, walking over to Shawn and shoving his chest, he fell to the floor._

_Emily bit her lip._

"_Emily, sweetie, come into the hallway," Loretta said from where she was standing by the door._

_Emily nodded and walked over to where Loretta stood. She leaned against the wall, and closing her eyes as she heard another smack._

"_Robert, stop it," Loretta said, walking into the room._

_Emily heard another smack, knowing Loretta was getting hit as well._

_Emily backed away from the wall and went running out of their house and down the street until she reached her own._

_She stepped inside and leaned against the door, out of breath. That was a lot of running for a six-year-old girl in a dress that fell to her ankles._

"_Emily, is that you?" her mother asked._

_Emily heard the clacking of her high heels as she walked to the foyer and saw her daughter, her ribbon was lopsided, her hair was messy and her cheeks were crimson from the cold._

"_Emily, what on earth happened?" she asked, hurrying to her daughter._

"_Shawn's daddy…hit…again…" Emily said between breaths, she knew her mother would understood, she had known Loretta for along time so she knew about Robert and his ways._

"_I feel so sorry for that poor boy," she said, shaking her head in disapproval, "He's going to end up in a boys home one of these days," she said, running a hand through her daughter's messed up hair._

"_Come on Emily, let's go get you cleaned up," she said and led her daughter to the bathroom._

_-x-_

Emily sighed, remembering the eventful moment, a month later, Loretta and Robert got a divorce and Emily never saw Shawn again.

She remembered seeing Shawn or, Racetrack earlier that day; she could just see the look on his face when she said the name Loretta.

_Maybe I should just tell him that I know his mom…_Emily said.

And then she concluded it, tomorrow, Racetrack would know who his mom was.

x-

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick

P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in a while!


End file.
